


One day trip. SAVE ME.

by Kasteax_AperolSpritz



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Friend requested, Gen, I want to sleep, Save Me, What the heck I was writing, calm down Osuwa, why first year group is disaster everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasteax_AperolSpritz/pseuds/Kasteax_AperolSpritz
Summary: Suwa is too tired and someone wants to cheer her up.





	One day trip. SAVE ME.

**> >> Chibi_Kan27-san **requested a fiction ….I am sure this is the one so messy since her topic is not easy. /sweated/

 

  


Those three are disaster.

 

real disaster. like an earthquake, a typhoon and Tsunami wave in one go.

 

and what are their target. ME.

  


**“SUWAWAAAAAA----------”** that problem flys to me like a rocket.

 

 

I was snatched and brought here. ME. OSuwa. got into the problem.

 

by my pity ownself….

  


* * *

 

 

 

“Let’s take a look at that stall! I smell something nice!”

  


One of the member say merrily, tugged someone along her side (or almost _pluck other’s body_ from her feet… scary) Arisha, Anchan and Shuka follow that two Baka (Moron) to the stall. Left me who already is dead-beat from the practice here.

  


This is quite rare that all member gathered after the practice. Because we have different schedule and some are quite busy. Today is special. But I wouldn’t say twice that I am dead tired. I frankly want to dump my body into my comfy bed. Rest. Sleep until tomorrow morning after this torturing.

  
  


 

“Seem like you are not happy?”

 

 

Various tone of voice wakes me up from the thought. Standing at the left, Ainya smiles bright and looks at me with her cute big eyes.

  


 

“Daydream Warrior drain all my HP. How they can run around like that after this setlist. My muscle’s screamin’” actually my body is almost dead now. Beep. Beep.

  


 

Ainya grins wide and presses my forearm.

  


“Restore HP! Use my LoveCa! Let’s grab something before we go home Suwawa~ Cheer up!”

 

Argh.

 

…..too cute. I am dead.

  


* * *

 

 

Because yesterday Suwawa looked exhausted and didn’t participate much in group. I quite worry about her being unhappy! So I invited Suwawa with us today~♡

  


“...Impossible! How could you manage to drag Osuwa here! I invited her ten thousand one million times before and she keeps denying us!” Kinchan bounces up and down with excitement. She looks happy with the ‘extra members’ today that means me and Suwawa. I asked to tag along first year group today.

  


Because some weird advices from our Arisha that I should not go with Suwawa alone.

 

‘ Just in case She is not in good shape. Or in too good shape.’

  


I wonder what did Arisha mean *giggle*

  


* * *

 

 

Do I look too cheesy? Is this OK to wear this today? I am agitated since I was invited to one day trip with Ainya. I am going to amusement park that normally I won’t go. (I prefer indoor activities. Not because I am lazy like someone says.) So I am a bit nervous about this. Despite of the fact that I will --date-- with Ainya today.

  


Stay composed! Suwa Nanaka. Not far from 100 metres there is your precious Ainya. Smile smile smile. Smi……

  
  


If my eyes are not blind. That must be first year- _damn problematic - trouble generators_ \- group. And they are standing by my precious Ainya.

  


“”Suwawaaaa! **WE** are waitng for you”

 

 

WE? ….. me. Ainya. And…… I can’t help but glance at all people standing there. this is not illusion. King, AiAi and Aikyan grin at me and that is my bad fortune.

  
  


“Let _‘US’_ have fun today” Evil smirk from the tallest. The most hated one for me. Didn’t mean I really hate her but what she did always casts the most devastated effect.

  


And now she locks my neck.

Drag me by my head.

  


…….

Jesus.

 

Save me, Suwa Nanaka.

Save me from these imps.

SAVE ME.

 

* * *

  


Not a date. but Death. _Death March in Amusement park._

 

I need to breath. I need to lie down on the floor, ~~or on Ainya’s lap~~ \--cough-- I mean I want to take my time walking idly with her. I thought I can endure how tired this trip will be.

 

But no one told me the rainstorm will turn to hailstorm. My body is crippled now, screaming. And my mind is rippled now, dying. Oh darn you first year moron you almost made me die at scene I swear I will not come with you anymore even if you --

 

the set of swear in my head was stopped by a simple touch.

  


 

“SUWAWA. MITERUuuuuu” (do you see thiiiiis? Suwawaaaaa )

  


“ **SHUDDUP** DAMN MORON” now swear words come to reality.

  


 

“Awww….. Suwawa don’t be mad” Aikyan little (fag) demon appeases me after this and pulls King away from ‘my’ Ainya. Good Job Aikyan, I will reduce my resentment for you one - third.

 

 

AiAi bows to me “Ainya will be happy to see you lively and happy. So sorry if we try ‘too hard’ to cheer you up”

 

“As Ainya wishs!” Aikyan adds up.

 

“Requested fot thrilled activity!” King smiles devilish.

 

that Huanted house with shooting bonus game. Where I almost ear-deafen by those four’ scream. Those Spiral Viking that who the f-ck made it spins like we are high speed teriyaki.

 

 

 

Ainya walk toward me and give me a hug.

 

GOD.

 

 

“...Thank you Osuwa. to smile this much on me today”

  


 

I smile as if it would made me die not smiling.

  


 

 

 

“So. Let five of us hang out again next time”

  


…..

  


_**SAVE ME.** _

  


* * *

 

This is the first fiction I try to torture write about SWNY. based on my friend request again. I wonder if I can write better next time. SEE YA!!


End file.
